Almost Gone
by Bumlets girl
Summary: Jack is finally leaving for Santa Fe. Can someone stop him? Posted for Jack week '09 Not slash, just friendship.


Almost Gone

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own newsies? Disney does, not me and it'll probably stay that way unless you wanna help me take the whole Disney company over, in which case please tell me at the end of your review (That I'm sure you'll give me) or PM me. Thanks!**

**A/N: This is for Jack week 2009 I hope you like it!**

Jack Kelly stood at the docking station at the train station. A lot of thoughts were swarming thorough his head the main on being _It's finally happening. I'm finally leaving New York and going to Santa Fe._ He looked at his pocket watch, 1:30pm. He still had half an hour. He kept on glancing around making sure none of the newsies were around. They sometimes sold around there. He didn't see anyone, but he was still nervous. It would be a great relief to him when he got on the train. He didn't know someone was watching him.

Les's POV

It was my first day not having to sell with David. Finally, I'm free! I decided to sell at the train station. A lot of people passed through there so might as well. Then, I saw Jack. I was about to walk over to him when I noticed he didn't have any papes. That's weird, I thought. Then I noticed something else, he had a bag next to him. It was a tattered old suitcase. He's leaving us! My mind screamed. I tried to calm myself down. No, he wouldn't leave us, at least not without telling us. I tried to go back my selling, but I kept on looking at Jack. After ten minutes I gave up and went over to him. He saw me coming and a look of panic crossed his face.

Jack's POV

I waited nervously. Les was coming over a look of confusion and hurt etched across his face.

"Jack?"

"Hey kid. What are you doing here?" I said trying to sound cheerful.

"I'm selling," He said drawing out the word selling.

"Oh, that's -er good."

"You're leaving aren't you?"

"Me, of course not!" I yelled trying to laugh. The kid wasn't buying it.

"Don't lie Jack. You're leaving for Santa Fe."

I sighed. The kid was good, I have to give him that. "Ya, I'm leaving."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"You'd try and stop me."

"Do you even know us anymore?" I was confused by what he meant. He saw my confused look "If you know us, you know we wouldn't try to stop you."

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"Jack, you really don't know us do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm happy that you're leaving. Well, not that you're leaving us. That you're finally doing what you want, that you're leaving New York and going to Santa Fe like you've always wanted. What I'm not happy about is that you didn't tell anyone. Did you leave a note, or did you just want us to figure it out ourselves. By waiting day after day, then month after month, then after a year we'll finally lose hope, or figure it out? What were you thinking?"

I stared for a moment. He wasn't mad that I was leaving? Just that I didn't tell him? I believed him, but I couldn't picture some of the other newsies saying the same thing. "I don't know what I was thinking. I should have told you"

"So should I tell the newsies you left?"

"I guess so."

"Who should be leader?"

To be honest I really hadn't thought about it, but I had to decide and fast. "I guess Racetrack."

"What should I tell him?"

"That I left and that I chose him to be leader."

"Oh that'll be a fun conversation, 'hey Race Jack left us all without telling, but he said he wants you to be leader.' I'm sure that'll sound real great!" I looked at him a minute who was this kid and what did he do with the Les I knew? This wasn't like him at all. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you're leaving all the newsies without a word and then leave me the job of telling them?"

"Look I'm sorry, but what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know what I want." H said quietly looking at the ground. "I'm sorry, its just things are gonna be different when your gone."

"I know, but you'll be okay."

"What about the rest of the newsies? How are we gonna get along with out you?"

"I'm sure you can."

"No we can't."

"Jack, you led us through the strike and you helped keep the newsies together. No one else can do that. You're the greatest leader, you're better then Spot, then anyone!"

"Les look at me," Jack said bending down so he could look him in the eyes. "You're going to be fine. You all are. Trust me okay?"

"I do trust you, that's why I don't want you to leave." He said. I could tell he was trying not to cry.

"Les, I'll write you. Don't worry." Then I heard the train. That wasn't what I needed right now. I saw the tears start to stream down his cheeks.

"I guess this is good bye." He said trying to stop crying, but not being able to.

I felt a tear slip down my own face. "I'll miss you," he cried.

"I'll miss you too." I wrapped my arms around him. I heard the conductor telling all the passengers to get on. I stood up, grabbed my bag, and tousled Les's hair. I took a step towards the train when I heard Les mumble "Goodbye Cowboy."

I suddenly remembered when I first met him. It was a year ago and he'd followed me around and tried to copy everything I did. It was the funniest thing.

I came back to reality. Now I was leaving him and all the newsies? I spun around and smiled, "You don't need to say goodbye Les."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm staying here." I ripped my ticket and then dropped it.

Les smiled and gave me a hug. "You're not going to Santa Fe?"

"No, I'm not. I'm staying here."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

I grabbed my bag and put my arm around his shoulders. I wasn't gonna give this up for anything.

**A/N: So what do you think? Send me a review please!**


End file.
